Siga em frente
by Amai Yasumin
Summary: Em minha mente conturbada eu tinha o pensamento de que estava morta, mesmo que meu coração ainda batesse. Era preciso muito mais que isso para manter um ser humano vivo. Então, me isolei dentro de mim mesma, com somente a miséria e a culpa como minhas companheiras. Mas os mortos pareciam não compartilhar da minha lógica... deve ser por isso que não me deixam em paz.


_**Fanfic: **__Siga em frente._

_**Autora: **__Amai Yasumin/Yasumin Hime._

_**Classificação: **__+13._

_**Terminada: **__Sim._

_**Gênero: **__Romance, Drama._

_**Categoria: **__Jogos Vorazes, The Hunger Games._

_**Postado: **__Nyah! Fanfiction e  
_

* * *

_**Sinopse:**_ Em minha mente conturbada eu tinha o pensamento de que estava morta, mesmo que meu coração ainda batesse. Era preciso muito mais que isso para manter um ser humano vivo. Agora eu poderia simplesmente parar de tentar, então me isolei dentro de mim mesma com somente a miséria e a culpa como minhas companheiras.

Mas os mortos pareciam não compartilhavam da minha lógica... deve ser por isso que não me deixavam em paz.

_._

_Então ela parou e virou seu rosto para mim, em seus lábios um sorriso. "Não se esqueça de seguir em frente."_

.

Porque mesmo longe, Prim ainda cuidava de mim...

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Hunger Games, para a alegria geral dos fãs (T.T), não me pertence. Hunf! Pelo menos eu não tenho que me sentir culpada por ter matado metade do elenco. ¬¬''

A fic se concentra mais na Katniss, mas ainda assim tem leves momentos Peetniss...

* * *

_**Siga Em Frente**_

* * *

_**·**_

"_Com o tempo você apreende que a vida não é algo em que se possa voltar atrás, pois viver é nunca estar preparado para os problemas, mas enfrenta-los sem receios quando estes chegarem."_

_**.**  
_

* * *

_Ofuscante. A luz ali era ofuscante, fazia meus olhos arderem e marejarem. Cegando-me. Mas isso não era novidade para mim. Por grande parte de minha vida me excluíram da verdade, fazendo-me afogar na ignorância. Deixando-me na escuridão diante de meus inimigos._

_Inimigos que eu nunca subi distinguir..._

_Pisquei lentamente e aos poucos meus olhos se acostumaram à claridade excessiva, mas para qualquer lugar que eu olhasse só havia branco. Um labirinto sem saída. Medo me invadiu e comecei a correr sem direção, procurando desesperada por alguma saída, algum meio de escapar daquele lugar que só fazia meus demônios crescerem mais e mais. Odiava me sentir presa._

_No entano, a determinação era pouca para tanta exaustão e me deixei cair de joelhos em lugar nenhum, me sentindo fraca até mesmo para chorar. Não tinha mais essa capacidade._

"_Katniss..."_

_Um sussurro. Pequeno e inalcançável._

"_Katniss..."_

_Mas a identidade da voz era inquestionável._

"_Katniss..."_

_Prim..._

_A voz era de Prim! Eu tenho certeza. Nunca esqueceria sua voz... Pois é ela que eu quero ouvir a cada segundo._

_Ela estava ali, e como se fosse magica a calma me preencheu, sendo recebida em abraço saudoso de quem há muito tempo espera por essa paz. Era difícil entender como isso acontecia, no mundo inteiro só existiam duas pessoas com a capacidade de me acalmar somente com sua voz... Prim e... bem, a outra se encontrava quase tão inalcançável quanto Prim. Essa estava à beira da insanidade como eu. _

"_Katniss."_

_E então rápido como veio a calma que a pouco se apossara de mim também foi embora. Aquela não era Prim, nunca poderia ser. Minha irmã estava morta. Isso nunca mudaria. _

_Fechei os olhos e tapei os ouvidos com força, mesmo que me doesse ignora-la eu sabia que seria insuportavelmente mais doloroso abrir os olhos e vê-la como uma das bestas da capital ou morrendo consumida por chamas como sempre a vejo em meus pesadelos._

"_Abra os olhos Katniss." Senti o toque delicado de pequenas e quentes mãos em meu rosto, o levantando e enxugando as lagrimas traiçoeiras. Estava tão difícil não ceder, meu coração implorava para eu abrir os olhos e poder ver o rosto de quem eu tanto sinto falta. Minha pequena patinha._

"_Por favor." Ela voltou a pedir em sua voz de sino, a tristeza impregnada em cada palavra. Aquilo fez meu coração sangrar, ter que lhe negar alguma coisa, quando eu daria até minha vida se a dela fosse poupada. Minha vontade de ceder estava ficando maior que minha vontade de auto preservação. Droga de garota masoquista!_

"_Por favor, eu digo! Não me peça para abrir os olhos se a dor de te vê morta só vai me enlouquecer ainda mais!" Cada palavra fazia-me me encolher mais em minha bola de desespero. _

_Então de vagar e carinhosamente me senti ser envolvida por braços magros e delicados. A pele era quente e a sensação era a mesma de quando a abraçava quando ela ainda era viva. Era como voltar para casa depois de um exaustivo dia de caçada. Era tão bom que eu podia passar minha vida toda assim sem nunca reclamar, somente a abraçando. Mas então sua voz me despertou do mundo de sonhos que eu estava desfrutando._

"_Não desista. Siga em frente." Como assim não desistir? Seguir em frente por quê? _

"_Por que seguir em frente? Eu não tenho mais nada..." Falei me aconchegando mais a ela, mas ainda com os olhos fechados. Tinha medo de abri-los e ela desaparecer. _

"_Tem sim... Você sabe que tem." _

_Então ela delicadamente me soltou, mesmo que eu fizesse esforço para mantê-la perto de mim. Isso me desesperou. Prim estava se afastando, partindo para longe de mim novamente._

_Ainda cambaleante me levantei e corri atrás de sua pequena silhueta que se afastava mais e mais, sumindo aos poucos em meio ao mar de luz perolada. De longe podia ver a blusa branca balançar para fora de sua saia._

"_PRIM!" Gritei em meu ultimo sopro de folego depositando todas as minhas esperanças ali._

_Então ela parou e virou seu rosto para mim, em seus lábios um sorriso. "Não se esqueça de seguir em frente."_

_E então minha pequena patinha foi engolida pela luz... Aquilo me matou. _

_Mas isso era só o começo da seção de horrores. _

_Uma por uma todas as pessoas que me eram queridas e amadas foram aparecendo. Primeiro meu pai, com seu sorriso reconfortante falou quase cantou para mim "Siga em frente."; depois Cinna, em seus maravilhosos trajes me brindou com as mesmas palavras "Siga em frente."; em seguida Finnick com seu porte altivo e seu sorriso brilhante "Siga em frente."; então Madge com suas feições de boneca e seu olhar terno "Siga em frente."._

_Correr não adiantava, eles sempre me encontravam. Tentar toca-los muito menos, eles evaporavam em luz antes que eu chegasse perto. Então assim prosseguiu-se a _

_tortura, com cada pessoa que eu amava dizendo sempre as mesmas palavras. _

"_**Siga em frente."**_

_Repetitivamente._

"_**Siga em frente."**_

_Dolorosamente._

"_**Siga em frente."**_

_Insanamente._

"_**Siga em frente."**_

_...Ser queimada viva agora me parecia uma boa opção._

* * *

Acordei gritando, mas não tinha ninguém para me socorrer. Como sempre. O pesadelo dessa vez parecia tão real. Tão real que me dilacerou. Ter visto ela ali, todos eles, foi pior que a morte. Como podia minha mente me torturar tanto assim. Era uma crueldade digna de Snow.

Queria chorar, gritar, quebrar alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia mais. Estava tão cansada de tudo. Então como se alguém lá em cima ainda tivesse pena de mim uma a uma as lagrimas foram surgindo, timidamente a principio, mas logo elas ficaram sem controle e então de uma hora para outra eu já estava soluçando como se minha vida dependesse disso. Eu só queria extravasar toda a raiva que eu estava sentindo.

Mas chorar não deu o resultado que eu queria, a dor continuava ali, como se já fizesse parte de mim. Então, senti um roçar de pelos em meus pés, desviei os olhos para lá só para encontrar aquele gato estupido, Buttercup. Minha vontade era de chuta-lo, ou tacar alguma coisa nele. Por que ele tinha de voltar, já fazia uma semana que ele havia voltado e mesmo assim ele parecia não entender que _**ela**_ não voltaria. Por que ele não ia embora?

As lagrimas e os soluços continuavam, e contra a minha vontade ele se aconchegou em mim, como se entendesse que eu só precisava disso. De um amigo que me consolasse, mesmo que ele andasse sobre quatro patas e fosse o gato mais feio da terra, era só disso que eu necessitava.

Então fiquei simplesmente ali, jogada em frente à lareira abraçada a um gato estupido e incrivelmente acolhedor, me sentindo um objeto quebrado e esquecido. Era o que eu havia me tornado. Sempre assim, silenciosa, calada, obscura. Em minha mente eu tinha a ideia de que se eu ficasse por muito tempo assim, imóvel, talvez eu esquecesse que estava viva, com muita sorte poderia até mesmo deslizar suavemente para a morte. Mas como eu nunca tive sorte, isso nunca aconteceu.

Fiquei olhando atentamente o movimente das chamas na lareira, e a ironia desse ato me atingiu como um murro. Mesmo depois de tudo que passei eu não tinha ficado traumatiza com o fogo, na verdade, eu me sentia até mais próxima dele, como se só fosse ele que ainda me dissesse quem eu era. Katniss, a garota em chamas. Que patético, já que foi também por eu ser a garota em chamas que tudo isso tinha acontecido. Toda essa desgraça na minha vida.

Mas, mesmo assim, o fogo continha alguma coisa que me confortava. Talvez eu estivesse errada e não fosse por me darem a lembrança de ser a Mockingjay que ele me confortava, talvez fosse algo mais distante e intocado, como uma historia contado por meu pai em frente ao antigo fogão da velha casa em que morávamos; ou uma lembrança de Prim cantarolando em frente à lareira da sala na casa dos vitoriosos; ou talvez algo mais recente como Peeta sendo iluminado pelas labaredas da roupa de Cinna e Portia na nossa primeira cerimônia de abertura. Ou, simplesmente, a junção de tudo me fizesse bem.

Mas, junto com as boas lembranças, também vieram às cenas do pesadelo com Prim e os outros. E novamente eu voltei ao vazio, ou talvez eu nunca tivesse saído dele.

— Você sabe que ela não vai voltar, né, gato estupido? – eu murmurei para ele, sem saber por que. Só queria entender por que ele continuava ali.

Mas como resposta eu só obtive um miado, calmo e gutural, e por um momento me permiti ficar irritada com minha própria estupidez. Eu esperava o que, que ele começasse a falar? Mas, em meu intimo, eu admitia que talvez fosse isso que quisesse. Isso era o resultado do isolamento.

— Só isso, um miado, o que isso significa?

Novamente um miado, mas dessa vez ele me olhou e por algum motivo eu me lembrei do que Prim me disse... _"Tem sim... Você sabe que tem."._

Parei para pensar no sentindo daquelas palavras, seria mesmo verdade, eu tinha ainda alguma coisa pela qual ainda valesse a pena continuar vivendo?

— Você acha mesmo isso? – perguntei sem dar espaço para me sentir estupida, qual é, agora eu estava falando por telepatia com o gato?

Ele não respondeu, simplesmente desviou o olhar para a janela por onde passava uma ínfima fresta de luz. A princípio não entendi, mas então eu o ouvi. O cavar incessante da apa e se eu me concentrasse bem podia ouvir também o arfar quase constante causado pelo esforço de plantar varias Primroses. Peeta.

Novamente olhei para o gato e como se estivesse olhando para os olhos de minha própria irmã sussurrei. – Entendi.

Ele como resposta se afastou do meu enlaço e andou até a saída da cozinha como se me chamasse. Então de repente fui acometida por uma vontade sem limites e sem precedentes de voltar do lugar que eu não sabia que havia me perdido. Sem ligar para nada, corri para o andar de cima, tirei a roupa que estava usando e dessa vez não ignorei o espelho, o enfrentei de frente sem medo do que iria ver.

Elas estavam ali, as cicatrizes, menos perceptivas, mas continuavam ali. Eu gostei. Provavam que eu continuava viva e marcavam o que eu era. Uma sobrevivente.

Tomei meu banho do jeito certo e logo já estava metida em um uma roupa solta o bastante para não me incomodar no que eu pretendia fazer, levou um pouquinho mais de tempo para conseguir desembaraçar o ninho de mockingjay que havia se tornado meu cabelo, mas logo já estava descendo as escadas para o primeiro andar.

Parei insegura na frente da porta da cozinha que me levaria diretamente para ele, mas novamente Buttercup estava ali para me passar confiança enquanto se enroscava em minhas pernas.

— Você sabe que eu continuo não gostando de você, né? – eu falei enquanto dirigia ao gato um sorriso zombeteiro que me foi devolvido com um empinar de nariz convencido. Ri com sua resposta. Depois de tanto tempo sem ouvir qualquer som alegre o som da minha própria risada me soou desconhecida, mas mesmo assim agradável.

Deixando de lado os risos juntei toda coragem que eu tinha e abri a porta vagarosamente. Ele não me percebeu, continuava empenhado em sua tarefa. Aproximei-me de vagar e sussurrei hesitante.

— Precisa de ajuda?

Ele deu um pulo com o susto e eu não contive um sorriso. Logo ele me olhou duvidoso, mas então sorrio, e eu consegui ver o antigo Peeta ali; novamente não contive o sorriso.

— Claro. – ele me respondeu e então apontou a Primrose ao seu lado que precisava ser enterrada.

Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e comecei a trabalhar na planta. Não consegui evitar o pensamento de que tudo isso era muito esquisito, quero dizer eu e Peeta plantado juntos Primroses ao redor da minha casa sendo que há alguns meses ele não podia me ver que queria me matar. Mas isso agora era passado, nós dois não éramos mais "a mockingjay e o garoto Tellessequestrado". A parte dolorosa do meu passado a partir de hoje só seriam memórias a serem esquecidas, agora eu só queria guardar as boas lembranças. Já estava cansada de só recordar as coisas ruins que aconteceram aqueles que eu amei. Sorri com esse pensamento.

— Você está diferente? – ouvi ele sussurra ao meu lado, por um momento me assustando.

Parei para refletir sobre o que ele falou. Eu estava diferente, realmente eu estava muito melhor.

— É, eu estou mesmo diferente... Você também. – respondi fitando seus olhos que agora não continham mais aquele brilho nublado e fosco, agora eles voltaram as ser os azuis límpidos de antigamente.

— Eu estou, mas você está até sorrindo, não me lembro de você sorrindo com frequência. – ele falou e eu sorri com o comentário. — Viu, você fez de novo!

— O que?

— Você sorriu...

— E isso te incomoda? – perguntei e ele desviou o olhar para o chão onde suas mão enterravam a Prímula. Parecia constrangido.

— Bem... Não. Só é diferente. – ele focou seus olhos nós meus. — Você fica mais bonita quando sorri. — eu corei e tentei desviar o olhar, mas os dele não permitiram e continuaram fitando os meus.

— Pensei que você acha-se que eu fosse feia... — falei ainda o fitando e meus olhos devem ter demonstrado irritação porque os dele vacilaram por um momento.

— Eu não acho isso... Só disse porque achei que fosse te ofender. – foi a minha vez de vacilar. — E pelo visto deu certo.

— Também não é assim. – desviei o olhar.

— Não? – perai, isso foi uma ironia. Olhei para ele novamente e encontrei um sorriso de canto mal disfarçado.

— Bem, sim q-quer dizer não, espera eu não quis dizer i-isso... – parei de me auto humilhar quando ouvi ele gargalhando. —Do que está rindo? – perguntei irritada.

— De você. – ele falou tentando conter os risos. —Você é tão... Tão...

—Inocente. – eu completei e ele parou de rir assumindo um ar nostálgico.

— Eu já disse isso pra você não é? Real ou não real? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

— Real. – eu falei nostálgica.

— Katniss. – ele me chamou e eu o olhei. — Obrigada.

Eu sorri desviando o olhar para as raízes de Primrose sob minhas mãos então falei o que eu a muito esperava fala. — É bom te ter de volta.

Por um longo momento ficamos em silêncio e eu já estava me recriminando por ter falado alguma besteira quando senti sua mão tocar a minha e entrelaçar nossos dedos. Desviei o olhar para seus olhos azuis céu que agora se encontravam cheio de algum sentimento que eu não consegui distinguir.

— É bom te ter de volta também.

Procurei dentro de mim alguma coisa que me mostrasse o que aquelas palavras causaram, e acabei por encontrar algo que eu não estava preparada e até mesmo havia esquecido como era. Eu encontrei felicidade.

Sorri verdadeiramente para Peeta e apertei mais forte o enlaço de nossas mão sendo correspondida do mesmo modo, pela primeira vez me permiti lembrar do sonho com Prim sem lagrimas e sem dor, somente como se ele fosse um presente dos meus entes amados.

Eu seguiria em frente, porque agora eu entendia perfeitamente o significado de suas palavras. Eu podia não ter muitos motivos para ser feliz, mas só os que eu tinha já valiam à tentativa, um deles estava ao meu lado me ajudando a plantar Prímulas em homenagem a minha patinha. Porque agora eu não tinha mais de temer uma guerra ou pesadelos, agora eu era somente uma antiga caçadora plantando Primroses ao por do sol com o garoto do pão que a salvara tantas vezes.

— Katniss você quer que eu traga pão pra você amanhã?

Eu posso conviver com isso...

— Eu adoraria.

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_

Hey girls!

Escritora nova! UHUUU! o/

É... eu sei o que vocês estão pensando u.u... tipo: "meu deus, outra doida no " rsrsr...

Tá bom, parei ¬¬. Mas girls, serio agora, o que vocês acharam da fic? Ficou muito ruim do tipo: "desiste-garota-que-isso-tá-uma-merda"? Ou tá mais pro tipo: "maninha-tu-precisa-treinar-mais"? Ou assim... quem sabe... sem querer pressionar... ficou tipo: "garota-tá-legal-não-desiste-não!" *.* Ai eu morria de felicidade (Inner: sem exageros Hime-chan ¬¬).

Eu tentei chegar o mais perto possível da narração da Suzanne Collins, mas sinto que falhei miseravelmente u.u. Maaaassss eu quero saber mesmo é a opinião de vocês (se tiver alguém lendo isso né? ó.ò), porque meninas (e meninos? Ô.o), serio, eu nunca na minha vida pensei que a minha primeira fic seria de THG, verdade, eu sempre imaginei que seria do Anime Naruto com casal principal SasuSaku (*.* eu já tenho fics deles prontas), mas essa fic estava fazendo a maior algazarra na minha cabeça pra ser escrita, então, eu fiz... e agora to aqui morrendo de ansiedade pra saber se vai ser aceita por vocês...

Então, qualquer crítica (feita com educação, por favor u.u), comentário ou elogio (viajei agora u.u) vocês que já são veteranas já sabem... REVIEWS!


End file.
